1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention can relate to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention can relate to a color filter in which a single pixel area has a transmissive part and a reflective part and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A related manufacturing apparatus to manufacture a color filter by discharging color filter ink drops onto a color filter substrate through an ink-jet head is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-260307.
A color filter emits only a specific wavelength light by not transmitting light that enters into a filter layer other than the specific wavelength light, and emits a light having a color that corresponds to the specific wave length. A light path length, in other words, a thickness of the filter layer is one of the factors that decide a characteristic of the color filter, and it is preferred that the thickness of the filter layer is even. When the color filter is manufactured by discharging liquid color filter material drops, it is preferred that a discharged area that is made to form the filter layer is filled up with the liquid color filter material without leaving any unfilled area.
Further, in a case of a color filter substrate that has a reflective part where an outside light is reflected and a transmissive part where an illumination light (a back light) is transmitted in a single pixel, a filter layer can be made by drying the liquid color filter material that is filled in the transmissive part and on the reflective part. However, there is a step at the border between the transmissive part and the reflective part because the transmissive part is an opening placed in the reflective part. A plane viewing angle of the transmissive part corresponds to a corner of a concave, and it is difficult to fill the corner with the liquid color filter material. Therefore, there can be a problem that a filter which has a shape following a shape of the transmissive part cannot be formed.